Pasado nada más
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: Cuando la vida de Haruka Tenoh parecia ser perfecta un pasado olvidado vuelve para poner patas arriba su vida... un pasado llamado Michiru Kaioh
1. Prologo

**PASADO… NADA MÁS**

**Prologo**

En aquel perfecto atardecer, sentadas en la arena, junto al mar se podían distinguir dos hermosas figuras. La primera una chica de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules, encantadora, poseedora de una belleza hipnotizante quien recargaba su cabeza sutilmente en el hombro de su acompañante. Este, a quien cualquiera describiría como un joven muy apuesto equivocadamente, era una chica igualmente cautivante, rubia, de ojos verdes, a pesar de su porte masculino su belleza podía apreciarse ampliamente en la delicadeza de sus rasgos.

-Haruka?- pronunció la chica de ojos azules.

-Dime?- respondió la rubia mientras la observaba atentamente.

-Crees que podamos estar así siempre?- preguntó.

-No veo porque no, el amor puede superarlo todo no lo crees?- sonrió.

-Si... – respondió mientras dirigía su vista nuevamente hacia el horizonte – Siempre estaremos juntas- sonrió.

De repente todo oscureció, el sol desapareció del horizonte dando lugar a una tormenta, el viento soplo con fuerza y el ir y venir de las olas se hizo mas intenso. Haruka abrazo fuertemente a su acompañante, ambas se pusieron de pie y fueron en busca de refugio. Caminaban contra el viento, que se había hecho más fuerte, como si tratara de impedirles el avance.

-Pase lo que pase no me sueltes, entendido?- pronuncio la rubia.

-No puedo- la chica se detuvo provocando que su acompañante también lo hiciera –Haruka perdóname- dijo ante la mirada atónita de la rubia. En ese momento la chica de cabellos aguamarina avanzo unos cuantos pasos con completa normalidad, como si ya no fuera afectada por la creciente furia del viento. Haruka trato de alcanzarla pero el viento, que consideraba su elemento, ahora se negaba a seguir sus órdenes, enfrentándose con toda su furia contra su dueña y señora.

La joven volteo a verla, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban cristalizados y algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, en su rostro se denotaba una tristeza inigualable. Haruka extendido su brazo lo mas que pudo tratando de tomarla e impedir su avance. Una ráfaga de viento se levanto cegándola por un momento, se cubrió con sus brazos mientras abría los ojos lentamente, impotente vio como su amada desaparecía frente a sus ojos, como se desvanecía lentamente como arena llevada por el viento.

-!Michiru!-

.

Un grito interrumpió el silencio de la habitación.

-!Michiru!- La rubia se levanto bruscamente, provocando que su acompañante, quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho, también lo hiciera.

-Uhmmm…. Haruka estas bien?- pregunto la castaña un poco asustada mientras cubría su desnudez con la sabana.

-Si… solo fue un mal sueño- respondió la rubia aun algo agitada.

-Segura que estas bien- la castaña acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la rubia.

-Tranquila Clara…- dijo Haruka mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y besaba su palma dulcemente –Te preocupas demasiado-

-Claro que me preocupo, eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo… eres la persona con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- dijo la chica con notable sinceridad en la voz mientras recargaba su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho su acompañante.

-Y así será, no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió la rubia mientras acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de la chica.

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura- continúo Clara mientras se levantaba delicadamente para verle directamente a los ojos.

-A que te refieres?- preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Mañana nos vamos a Tokio, y se de antemano que cuando todas las chicas te vean se abalanzaran sobre ti- respondió mientras hacia un puchero.

-Estas celosa? Acaso no confías en mi? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Celosa? Uhmmm… Tal vez- dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla y hacia una mueca pensativa –Yo confió en ti, pero no en ellas… Además…- sonrió pícaramente mientras deslizaba su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia quedando frente a frente –No creo que alguna de ellas pueda hacerte sentir como yo- se inclino ligeramente para propinarle un beso apasionado el cual fue correspondido de igual manera por Haruka.

-En eso tienes razón- rió mientras la tomaba firmemente de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-A no, esta vez no voy a caer- continuo la castaña mientras se separaba de su captora recostándose nuevamente en su pecho –Ya te seguí el juego hace unas horas, ahora necesito descansar, necesitare mucha energía para alejar a esa manada de chicas de ti- bostezó –Que descanses- cerró los ojos mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Esa sonrisa, era tan parecida a la de su sueño, aquella belleza marina, como era posible que después de tanto tiempo aun siguiera recordándola, como era posible, que aun teniendo a una encantadora chica a la que amaba con toda el alma a su lado, recordara aquella figura de un pasado tan distante y sombrío.

_CONTINUARA…_

/

Ya se, ya se, se supone que debería estar actualizando otro par de historias, pero cuando se me ocurrió esta idea no pude evitar escribirla, y que caso tiene escribirla sino la voy a publicar… en fin, hare la pregunta clave ¿Les gusto? Espero que si…. Se que esta no es una historia como las que suelo escribir, al contrario de mis publicaciones anteriores esta historia estará llena de dolor, traición, miedo y sufrimientos, también se que no he dejado muy en claro que fue lo que paso entre Haruka y Michiru pero ya responderé sus inquietudes en el próximo capitulo.

Hasta entonces

Ja- ne ^-^

PS: Rewies…. Rewies…. Y casi lo olvido rewies…


	2. Reencuentro

Vaya…. Nunca creí que esta historia fuera gustar tanto… en fin agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews de veras que me animan a seguir con la historia, antes de que comience este cap. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza de la actualización… tuve algunos inconvenientes y problemas personales… les prometo actualizar mas seguido, no solo esta sino mis demás historias.

Aclaraciones:

Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, la historia bueno… esa si es mía.

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos y/o recuerdos.

Los puntos indican cambios de escenario.

Disfruten la lectura y comenten…

/

**Cap. 1 Reencuentro**

-Vamos apresúrate- la joven reportera corría rápidamente mientras halaba fuertemente a su camarógrafo para que la siguiera.

-Auch Mina… me lastimas-

-Lastimados vamos a salir si no conseguimos esa entrevista, apúrate Yaten-

.

La multitud había empezado a juntarse, todos querían recibir al prodigio de las carreras.

-No puedo creer que halla regresado, han pasado casi cinco años- comentaba Serena muy emocionada.

-Como culparla… después de lo que paso…-

-Eso es cuento viejo Lita, lo que importa es que regreso- interrumpió Rei. Todas asintieron.

-Pero… ¿creen que nos recuerde? como dijo Serena han pasado cinco años desde la ultima vez que la vimos y un año desde la ultima vez que nos escribió- comento Amy. Las demás soltaron un gran suspiro.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijeron en unisonó mientras bajaban la vista. Luego dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta por la cual se supone saldría su vieja amiga.

.

Las personas comenzaron a gritar algunos parecían bastante enojados.

-Quítate-

-Quítate tú, dejen pasar a los medios- respondía la rubia mientras se abría paso entre el publico. Cuando por fin pudo salir de la multitud se encontró con la barandilla que impedía el paso, suspiro y comenzó a arreglar su cabello. Yaten por fin logro salir de entre la multitud.

-Estas segura de que podrás conseguir la entrevista Mina?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto, no vez que hablas con la gran reportera profesional Mina Aino…- dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y empuñaba su mano. -Además…- bajo la voz y se acerco a Yaten para susurrarle –conozco a la estrella-

-Mina, no te creo que conozcas a Haruka Tenoh, no soy tonto-

-Allá tú si no quieres creerme- dijo la rubia con indiferencia –Solo ten lista la cámara para cuando entre-

Volteo la mirada, un poco mas cerca de la puerta pudo distinguir unos mechones rubios muy conocidos.

-!Chicas!- gritó mientras se acercaba a sus amigas. Todas dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella.

-Miren quien esta aquí- dijo Rei. La rubia llego al lado de sus amigas.

-Mina no tenias que trabajar?- preguntó Amy

-Por supuesto, que crees que hago?- todas la miraron interrogantes –Debido a mi gran talento, los productores decidieron darme el cubrimiento de esta noticia- dijo triunfante.

-Si claro- comento Yaten con sarcasmo –Solo por eso, y por que les mentiste diciendo que conocías a Haruka Tenoh… hola chicas- continúo el peli plateado mientras movía su mano en forma de saludo. Las chicas correspondieron el saludo.

-Que no es mentira- Mina volteo a verlo enojada.

-Como digas- respondió burlón.

-De hecho Yaten- dijo Lita –No es mentira, Haruka Tenoh es una vieja amiga nuestra-

-Solo lo creeré cuando lo vea-

En ese momento se escucharon las ovaciones de la multitud, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta y se encontraron con el prodigio de las carreras, Haruka Tenoh y su despampanante acompañante. Haruka, a pesar de su condición femenina había logrado batir la gran mayoría de los records impuestos y era la primera mujer en ser aceptada como piloto en la formula 1.

.

-Te lo dije- comento la castaña que iba prendida del brazo de Haruka –Todas se mueren por ti-

-No puedes culparme soy así- sonrió. Avanzaron por el camino mientras los flashes de las cámaras casi las segaban. Entre los incontables suspiros de sus admiradoras Haruka pudo escuchar algo conocido.

-! Haruka!- esa estridente voz la conocía. Haruka dirigió su mirada hacia las cinco jóvenes que se encontraban a su lado derecho, las reconoció de inmediato.

-Preciosas? De verdad son ustedes- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Por supuesto- dijo Mina –Es un gusto volver a verte-

-Lo mismo digo, no creí encontrarlas aquí- todas sonrieron.

-Amor, quienes son ellas?- pregunto Clara.

-Unas viejas amigas- respondió –pero creo que deberíamos dejar las presentaciones para después, les parece si hablamos luego?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Serena, apenas y podía contener la alegría que le causaba el regreso de su vieja amiga –Te parece si nos vemos donde siempre-

-Uhm… hoy estoy algo ocupada- dijo Haruka pensativa –Tenemos que ir al baile de caridad-

-Entonces mañana?- preguntó Rei

-Perfecto- Haruka se despidió de las chicas y se alejo caminado con Clara.

Mina se quedo embelesada mientras se alejaba _–Sigue tan guapa como siempre- _suspiró.

-Mina…- dijo Rei mientras la zarandeaba regresándola a la realidad.

-Si?-

-Haruka se va- Lita señalo hacia donde se alejaba la rubia.

-Es una lastima, verdad?-Mina aun permanecía viéndole.

-Mina, no deberías pedirle la entrevista?- pregunto Amy

-!La entrevista!- Mina se alejo rápidamente seguida por Yaten. Todas suspiraron, a pesar de los años, Haruka seguía causando el mismo efecto en su amiga.

.

Mina corrió entre la multitud hasta alcanzar de nuevo a Haruka

-!Haruka!- la rubia volteo la vista hacia ella.

-Sucede algo?- Se acerco a su amiga.

-Podrías regalarme una entrevista- Haruka lo pensó por un momento, no tenía ánimos de eso pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Mina no pudo negarse.

-De acuerdo-

Mina arreglo su cabello y sostuvo el micrófono, Yaten le dio la señal para comenzar.

-Entraremos en vivo en 3, 2, 1- hizo una señal con su mano

- Me encuentro en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, y como podrán observar estoy junto a uno de los más grandes talentos de Japón, Haruka Tenoh. ¿Cómo has estado Haruka?-

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Mina-

-Pero cuéntanos, ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a Tokio?-

-Estoy aquí para la competencia regional de automovilismo, espero encontrar algunos nuevos talentos, darles algunas oportunidades a los novatos-

-Vaya… que interesante… pero cambiando de tema, podrías responderme una pregunta?-

-Si claro-

-Yo y tus demás fanáticas nos preguntamos sobre tu vida amorosa, según veo aun sigues bastante enamorada de tu novia, la famosa cantante Clara Arata-

La cámara enfoco a la feliz pareja que sonreía, se veían bastante bien juntas.

-Así es…- interrumpió Clara mientras tomaba la mano de Haruka –Estamos mas enamoradas que nunca-

-Wou… ya lo creo… si la prueba la llevas en tu dedo- todos se sorprendieron, tanto los presentes como las televidentes enfocaron su vista en mano de la famosa cantante. Un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en su centro adornaba su mano. La pareja se sonrojo.

-Y entonces Haruka, cuando pensabas contarnos?- comento Mina con algo de picardía en su mirada.

-Me descubriste Mina- dijo la rubia tratando de parecer calmada. Tomo el micrófono de la reportera –Quiero aprovechar este momento para anunciar mi compromiso con Clara Arata- sin previo aviso Haruka tomo a su prometida de la cintura y la beso tiernamente. Todos aplaudieron, aunque entre la multitud se pudieron oír varios suspiros de resignación.

-Parece que el pasado es tema olvidado, no lo creen?- menciono Lita sin aparta la vista de la pareja. Todas asintieron sonrientes.

.

El televisor se apago mientras una expresión bastante extraña se formaba en el rostro del espectador. Su expresión mostraba algo de resentimiento, pero a la vez satisfacción.

-Que veías?- pregunto su esposa. Una joven encantadora y bastante bella, aunque por su mirada se podría decir que algo triste.

-Solo las noticias…- se levanto del sillón.

-Tetsu, a donde vas?- pregunto algo enojada.

-Eso no te importa- respondió el hombre enfadado mientras cerraba la puerta de la mansión.

Una sonrisa irónica se formo en el rostro de la joven mujer _–Me lo tengo merecido… después de todo aquellos de rechazan la felicidad solo merecen sufrir- _

Tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, la joven de cabellos aguamarina encendió el televisor… lamentablemente, el remedio resulto ser peor que la enfermedad…

–Como lo oyen, la boda del año se acerca… Clara Arata y Haruka Tenoh se casan…- la cámara enfoco de nuevo a la feliz pareja que aun se besaba -reporto para ustedes Mina Aino desde el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio… volvemos al estudio-

Su vista se puso borrosa, podía sentir como un par de tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras mordía fuertemente su labio inferior tratando de contener los sollozos que expresaban el dolor de su alma. –_Haruka…- _Michiru se abrazo a si misma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, una sola imagen basto para que la culpa volviera a su corazón._ -Porque aunque pasen los años sigo recordándote… porque, a pesar de haber sido yo quien tomo esta decisión sigo amándote… porque, si te amaba tanto mis propios prejuicios ganaron al final- _

.

-Por fin…- dijo Haruka mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. –Ya me estaba hartando de tantas entrevistas-

-Y que lo digas- Clara se recostó junto a Haruka –Ya me estaba hartando de apartar a todas tus fanáticas-

Haruka sonrió ante el comentario de su pareja, la tomo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente –Tú eres la única que quiero cerca- la aprisiono más contra su cuerpo –Muy cerca- susurró en su oído lo que hizo estremecer a Clara de pies a cabeza. Haruka comenzó a besar el cuello de la castaña mientras sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo tan deseable, una de sus traviesas manos se aventuro a la espalda de Clara tratando de encontrar el cierre de su vestido.

-Espera- dijo Clara aparatándose un poco de Haruka –Tenemos que ir al baile-

Haruka volvió a aprisionarla –Aun tenemos tiempo- continuó besando el cuello de la cantante.

-Vamos a llegar tarde… ahhh- Sin reclamar más Clara término rindiéndose ante los encantos de la corredora.

.

-Eiko donde esta Michiru- preguntó el hombre dirigiendo una mirada intimidante a la sirvienta, una mujer madura de largos cabellos grisáceos y ojos azules.

-La… la señora Michiru esta descansando en la habitación- respondió la mujer temerosa.

-Dentro de 2 horas debemos estar en el baile de caridad, asegúrate de que se prepare vendré dentro de una hora- sin decir más el hombre salió de la mansión.

Eiko por fin pudo volver a respirar, ese hombre lograba intimidar a cualquiera, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace ya mucho tiempo su simple presencia le ponía la piel de gallina. De cierta forma sentía pena por su señora, como era posible que una jovencita tan encantadora y tierna como solía serlo Michiru hubiera sido forzada a casarse con aquel monstruo.

La mujer subió las escaleras rápidamente y toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación, no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar con el mismo resultado, abrió la puerta lentamente pero no había nadie en aquel lugar. Decidió buscar a Michiru en los demás habitaciones, reviso una a una sin éxito. Era demasiado extraño que su señora no estuviera en ninguna parte, Eiko pensó detenidamente, había un lugar en el que no había buscado, pero era imposible que estuviera allí, sin embargo decidió probar suerte.

Una hermosa melodía de violín se hacia más intensa a media que avanzaba por el pasillo, Eiko dedujo que solo podría tratarse de Michiru, después de todo nadie más podía darle vida a las notas de aquella manera, sin embargo, ¿Por qué su señora estaba tocando, hace años que no lo hacia? . Eiko se paro frente a la puerta, dudo en entrar por un momento, pero a escuchar como terminaba la melodía decidió pasar.

Michiru se encontraba de espaldas, viendo el sol casi ponerse en el horizonte dando un cálido espectáculo que lograba apaciguar un poco su alma del terrible sufrimiento que ahora sentía. Michiru sintió una cálida mano en su hombro.

-Esta bien señorita Michiru?- dijo Eiko.

-Hace años que no me llamabas así…- Michiru volteo quedando frente a frente con Eiko –Tú sabes muy bien que ya no soy señorita- Michiru trato de sonreír pero al parecer ni siquiera la persona que la había cuidado desde que era una niña lograba sacarla de su tristeza.

-Pues hace años que no tocaba… le sucede algo?- la sirvienta sonrió tratando de animar a Michiru.

Michiru no respondió, sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, la imagen de Haruka besando a Clara con ese mismo amor y pasión con que alguna vez la besó a ella le rompía el alma. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Michiru abrazo a Eiko con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba. La mujer correspondió el abrazo, después de todo quería a Michiru como si fuera su hija.

-Qué sucede?...- preguntó la mujer –no la veía llorar así desde…- no continuó, no quería revivir aquellos malos recuerdos.

-Regreso…- Michiru ceso su llanto, se separo de Eiko y tomo asiento en el banquillo del hermoso piano de cola blanco que se encontraba en allí, Eiko la miro sorprendida sin saber que decir. Michiru levanto la tapa del piano y comenzó a acariciar las teclas suavemente.

-Así que por eso tocaba- Michiru solo asintió.

-La única que logra que la música brote de mí es ella…- Michiru miro fijamente las teclas –Tú lo sabes- aunque Eiko no podía mirarla a los ojos sabia muy bien que estos se encontraban cristalizados.

-Señorita… eso hace parte del pasado… todos comentemos errores… ustedes eran muy jóvenes… y-

-Y yo le falle…- interrumpió Michiru – Falte a nuestra promesa, le prometí estar siempre a su lado y me deje vencer por los prejuicios…- algunas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos azules caían sobre el teclado –Si hubiera sido más fuerte… seria yo quien estaría a su lado… quien caminaría de tomada de su mano y… - la voz se le cortar, el único pensar de que habría podido compartir toda su vida con la persona que amaba la destrozaba.

-Usted no puede culparse por el pasado…- Eiko se acerco a Michiru si seco sus lagrimas –Puede que se halla equivocado pero ahora su única solución es enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos…-

-Creo… creo que tienes razón- dijo no muy convencida la chica del cabello aguamarina.

.

-Mina que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Yaten.

-Pues que crees… lo mismo que todos ellos- dijo la rubia señalando a los demás reporteros y camarógrafos.

-Pero ya conseguiste la primicia de la boda del año, porque tenemos que estar aquí parados- se quejo el peli plateado.

-Porque una primicia no basta para alcanzar el éxito… necesitamos muchas, este es el evento social más importante del año, que mejor lugar para conseguirla.-

-Seamos sinceros… solo conseguiste esa primicia por que por algún extraño asar del destino conociste una estrella antes de serlo… mejor vámonos-

-No, más bien ayúdame a ver quienes llegan- dijo la rubia mientras colocaba un de sus manos sobre sus ojos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Ahhhh…!- gritó Mina al ver a Lita parada frente a ella. –Que haces aquí?-

Una gotita apareció en la frente de Lita –Pues mi casa de banquetes se encarga de parte de la organización del evento-

-Espera- dijo de repente la rubia –¡si estas a cargo puedes dejarme entrar!- los demás reporteros dirigieron su mirada hacia las jóvenes, esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Lita, volteó la vista ignorando la mirada suplicante de su amiga, en eso vio que alguien muy conocida para ella se acercaba. La mirada de la castaña se torno seria. Mina noto de inmediato el cambio en la actitud de su amiga y dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto.

-Qué esa no es…?- Mina dirigió su mirada a Lita.

-Así es…- respondió la castaña algo enojada.

- Quién?- preguntó Yaten algo indiferente aunque preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud de sus amigas –Michiru Kaioh… digo Michiru Kanemura- tanto Mina como Lita asintieron sin despegar la vista de la mujer, que venia tomada de gancho con su esposo con la mirada baja–No me digan que tienen el placer de conocerla-

-Pues si la conocemos…- comentó Mina, que ahora tenia la misma expresión que Lita.

-Pero te podemos asegurar que no es ningún placer…- continuó Lita. Yaten las miro sorprendido.

La pareja pasó frente a ellos, unos ojos azules pudieron distinguir a aquellas que alguna vez fueron sus amigas, sin embargo estas voltearon la mirada ignorándola por completo. Yaten vio perplejo la acción de sus amigas mientras observaba como en el rostro de Michiru se formaba una sonrisa triste. La chica de cabellos aguamarina desapareció entre los demás invitados.

Yaten todavía no salía de su asombro cuando se escucharon múltiples ovaciones, tanto él como las chicas dirigieron su atención al lugar encontrándose con Haruka y Clara. Todos los reporteros trataban de obtener información sobre la próxima boda.

-¡Tontos… que no entienden que esa noticia es mía!- gritó Mina. Todos los reporteros voltearon a verla. A empujones y tirones sacaron a Mina, Yaten y Lita, dejándolos detrás de ellos.

-¡Esto es un insulto… como se atreven a sacar así a la grandiosa Mina Aino!- gritó la rubia mientras intentaba regresar al frente pero todos le impedían el paso.

-Mi cámara se arruino ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Mina!- gritó Yaten

-¡Mi culpa!...-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Lita -¡Tenemos problemas más graves que este!- Ambos la miraron interrogante.

Lita se tomo la cabeza como pidiendo paciencia –Qué no lo entiendes Mina?-la rubia continuaba mirándola interrogante –Quién entró hace unos minutos a la fiesta?-

-Michiru…- respondió la rubia sin entender aun.

-Y quién esta a punto de entrar?- continuó la castaña.

-Haruka y Clara?- Lita asintió. Mina abrió los ojos al punto de que casi se salen de su rostro. -¡No puede ser!- gritó la rubia escandalizada.

Lita salió a correr y mina fue tras ella, Yaten las siguió, a pesar de estar sacando algunas deducciones no entendía del todo la actitud de sus amigas.

_CONTINUARA…._

/

o.O ¿Por qué creo que nada bueno va a salir de este reencuentro? …. Ojala Lita y Mina puedan evitar que algo malo ocurra… pero si Haruka y Michiru se encuentran que sucederá?

Respuestas en el próximo cap.

Si te gusto deja un review… si no te gusto deja un review… si crees que debería dedicarme a otra cosa deja un review (espero que la ultima no se de)

Ja-ne ^-^


End file.
